


God Almighty, Weird at Last

by BasementVampire



Series: Of All the Places in the Universe [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alien Culture, Aliens, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Collars, Come Swallowing, Domestic, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Slice of Life, Smut, Werewolf!Frank, Werewolves, alien!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Contemplations on music, a flashback to Frank and Gerard's first time, and various scenes from the life of an intergalactic immigrant and his werewolf boyfriend.





	God Almighty, Weird at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so excited to post this; I really love this series! I'm working on the next installment already, so that will hopefully be up soon as well.
> 
> The scenes in this fic are non-linear, but all take place before "Earthbound."

Earth music had enraptured Gerard ever since he'd discovered the planet. His own people were staunchly opposed to music, as well as any other kind of artistry or self expression. But from the moment Gerard had stumbled across music in his self-guided studies, he fell in love. He could still remember clearly the first song he'd ever heard—David Bowie's "Rebel Rebel." From the opening notes he had been drawn in, enthralled by this exciting new thing that gave him chills and made his body want to move.

Gerard had been understandably thrilled to discover that Frank was a musician himself. That first night they'd met, Frank had brought Gerard back to his apartment—then only intending the stay to be temporary. Gerard squealed when he saw the beautiful black acoustic guitar sitting on a stand in Frank's living room.

"You play music?" he exclaimed, almost jumping up and down.

Frank had given him a quizzical look. "Yeah. Do you have music where you come from?"

"Not on my planet," Gerard answered with a frown. "But other places—and Earth music is by far the most amazing. It's so rich, so heartfelt. It can be so raw and passionate."

Frank laughed. "Uh...yeah. Well, that's kind of the whole point of music."

Gerard's eyes lit up. "Oh, please, will you play me something? I've never heard real music—in person, that is. Please, Frankie?"

"Um, okay." Frank still seemed to be reeling from the whole situation, but he just grabbed the guitar and sat down on the couch, motioning for Gerard to do the same. Gerard planted himself on the floor in front of Frank, sitting cross-legged and not quite understanding the human's confused expression. It didn't matter, though—Gerard was about to hear music. With his own ears, not transferred through some device from across the galaxy.

"What, uh...what should I play?" Frank asked. His expression was one Gerard had come to understand as "nervous."

This was an impossible decision, and he didn't even know what the human could play. Gerard asked, "Can you play anything by The Smiths?"

Frank's face changed again, and this expression was "surprise." It was more of a blend, though—surprise, mixed with what might have been happiness. "You know The Smiths?"

Gerard grinned. "Oh, yes! They're one of my favorite Earth bands."

Smiling and shaking his head, Frank began strumming the chords to a song Gerard recognized instantly.

Unable to resist, Gerard began singing softly, "Punctured bicycle, on a hillside desolate…"

Frank laughed to himself, seeming almost incredulous, but kept playing. When the song was finished, he looked at Gerard with an intense gaze like nothing he'd ever seen in person. No one of his species had ever looked at him with eyes that burned that way, like they were piercing into his soul. "You sing," Frank breathed simply.

Gerard felt a bit shy suddenly under this human creature's fervent gaze. "Yes?"

"Wow," Frank breathed. "I just...didn't expect you to be familiar with our music. Let alone have such a beautiful voice."

Gerard felt the blush spread across his face. Did Frank know that this expression meant embarrassment? "Uh...'This Charming Man' is one of my favorite songs," was all he could think to say.

"You're incredible," Frank said. "I never would have believed you were a fucking _alien_ if I hadn't seen you crash your spaceship with my own eyes."

Gerard said nothing, letting a comfortable silence hang between them. They studied each other, both with fascination in this strange new species, until Frank's low, rough voice came again.

"Is that what you wear?" he asked, referring to Gerard's suit.

Gerard looked down at his attire; he knew this kind of dress was reserved for formal occasions on Earth, but it was standard on his planet. "Uh, yeah," he said, again somewhat embarrassed. "My people...we don't have many different types of clothing. It interferes with efficiency, apparently. So outfits are pretty uniform."

"That's a shame," Frank commented. "You look good in the suit, though."

Again, the human had him blushing. "Thank you."

Frank cocked his head to the side, all big brown eyes and shaggy hair, and he really did look like a puppy. "Would you like something different to sleep in, so you're more comfortable? Uh, you do sleep, don't you?"

Gerard laughed. "Yes, of course I sleep. And, if it doesn't trouble you, I wouldn't mind a change of clothes."

When he moved, Frank was stopped with a hand on his thigh. He made a face and Gerard remembered that humans didn't always like to be touched, but Gerard was starved for contact and desperate for attention. If he was allowed to touch, he wanted to try it out. "Wait," he said, making Frank pause. "Can you play me something else first? Just one more song?"

"Okay," Frank agreed. He thought for a moment, then said, "I'm not sure if you'd know this song, but it's one of my favorites."

Frank's magic fingers began plucking out a melody; Gerard recognized this kind of music as "classical." It was a beautiful song, soft in places, energetic in others, and even without words, it seemed to be crying out to Gerard.

When he was finished, Frank took a deep breath. "What do you think?" he asked almost hesitantly.

"That was beautiful," Gerard sighed. "Is this song...what do you call it...Spanish?"

Frank smiled. "Yeah. It's called 'Lagrima.' It's by Francisco Tarrega, one of the best guitarists of all time."

Gerard frowned. "What does the name mean? The only Earth languages I know are English and French."

"It means 'teardrops.'"

Gerard sighed wistfully. "Why are you humans so lovely?"

Frank just laughed. "I don't know. Let's get you something more comfortable to wear."

 

 *****

 

It was a month after Gerard had arrived. Three weeks after he and Frank started dating. Two days after they'd said "I love you" for the first time.

Gerard was cuddling with Frank and watching a movie, when he suddenly said, "Frank. I don't know a lot about human relationships. Just what I've read in books and seen in films."

Frank raised an eyebrow, waiting for his boyfriend to continue.

"Well, I..." Gerard stammered, wishing his anxiety wasn't so obvious. "It seems to me that humans, when they're _together_ like we are...well, they do things. Physical things. And I know we've kissed, and it's very nice, but I seemed to be under the impression that when two people are in love, they're supposed to have intercourse?"

Frank's mouth hung open; Gerard knew this expression as shock. Maybe even astonishment.

After a silent moment, Frank let out a laugh. "Intercourse?"

Gerard felt his face heat up. "Yes? It's where two people—well, there's a lot of different ways to do it, I guess..."

"Gee, I know what intercourse is. Just, nobody really calls it that."

Gerard scrunched up his nose. "What do you call it then?"

Frank shrugged. "Uh...sex? Fucking? Sleeping together?"

"That last one doesn't make sense," Gerard said. "Sex doesn't involve any sleeping."

"It's just an expression," Frank explained with a chuckle. "And, yeah, some people who are dating have sex. Some people wait until they're married, and some people hook up with strangers. But it all depends on the people."

"Should we have sex?" Gerard asked.

"Uh. Do you want to?"

"I'm not sure. It seems like the expected thing to do, but I'm not entirely sure what the purpose is. Many humans...sleep together, but don't produce offspring. What's the point?"

Frank looked at him with those big eyes and bit his lip. "Well, sex doesn't have to be about having kids. You and I certainly wouldn't be able to do that." He laughed softly. "But it's an intimate experience—that's why people sometimes call it making love. It's a way that two people—or more, if that's the case—can enjoy each other's bodies and connect in a really amazing way. It feels fantastic physically, but if you love the person, it can be a truly magical experience emotionally, as well."

"Have you ever...made love?" Gerard asked hesitantly. He knew it was silly, but he was a bit jealous at the thought of Frank engaging in this supposedly incredible intimate act with someone else.

Frank paused, and for a moment, it seemed like he might not answer. Then he said, "Yes. A few times. I've slept around a lot, but there have only been a couple people that I shared that kind of intimacy with."

Gerard nodded. A silence, then he asked, "Can we make love?"

"Only if you want to," Frank said. He stroked Gerard's face in the most heart-wrenchingly tender way.

"Yes, please," Gerard begged. "I want to know you like that."

Frank kissed him, gentle and unhurried. When he pulled back, Gerard could read in his eyes something he'd only seen directed at him from this small human: love. Frank was the first person to love him, and it made Gerard want to cry.

"Okay," Frank whispered. "Would you like to try it now? Or we can wait if you're not ready."

Gerard held him closer. "Let's do it now. I want this so badly."

"Okay, okay. Let's go to the bedroom."

Gerard felt vulnerable when Frank had undressed him and laid him out on the bed. He was so new at this—at humans and relationships and intimacy.

"Frank," he said nervously. "I don't—I won't know what I'm doing. I've never done this before."

The human frowned, crawling into bed next to his lover. "You've never...had sex? At all?"

Gerard averted his gaze, blushing and shaking his head. "No," he admitted. "I hadn't been assigned a mate yet on my home planet, so there was no need for me to."

"Oh." Frank's fingers trailed down Gerard's bare chest. "And you want your first time to be with me?"

Their eyes locked, and Gerard's whole body seemed to ache with longing. "Yes. I love you, Frank. I'm just worried...what if I'm not any good at this? What if I do it wrong?"

Frank smiled sweetly, leaning down to kiss Gerard. "You'll be fine," he assured. "And I'll guide you through it. Just, please communicate with me, okay? If you don't like something or you're confused about anything, tell me. I want to make this special for you."

Gerard nodded, heart swelling with the unbridled adoration he had for this human creature. "Thank you," he whispered.

Frank brushed his boyfriend's hair away from his face, and asked, "So what do you know? I mean, you know what happens, right?"

"I've seen videos," Gerard admitted shyly.

Frank laughed. "Porn? You've watched porn?"

"Um...yes? It was important to my research."

Frank shook his head and stole another kiss. "You are something else. Uh, what kind of porn have you watched?"

Embarrassment washed over Gerard. "Different kinds...a man and a woman; two women; two men; one woman with a lot of men—"

"Okay," Frank cut him off with a fond smirk. "Let's stick to the two guys thing. Since that's what we'll be working with."

"Okay. Well, I know about handjobs. And blowjobs. I kind of want to try that...And I know that one guy can put his fingers inside the other, or his dick. Or his whole hand, I think that's called fisting..."

Frank moaned. "Jesus. You've seen a lot of porn, huh?"

"It's enjoyable," Gerard said. "The videos with two men are the kind I like best."

"Do you get off?" Frank asked, almost incredulous.

"Do I what?"

"Like. Do you masturbate?"

Gerard looked away. "Yes."

"God, baby, that is so hot," Frank muttered. "What other kinds of videos have you seen?"

Gerard wracked his brain. "Uh...I've seen ones where one person is in charge. Sometimes they tie the other one up or choke them or—"

Frank rocked his hips down, giving a moan of relief at the friction. "Jesus fuck, that's crazy. God, my alien boyfriend is into kinky porn."

Gerard wanted to reply properly, but the slide of Frank's hard member against his felt so unbelievably good. "Oh, Frank!" he squeaked. "This feels really good."

"Yeah," Frank breathed. "We could—we could finish like this. But I'm guessing you want the whole nine yards."

Gerard's hands scratched at his lover's back. "Yes. I want us to fuck."

Frank moaned again; apparently he liked it when Gerard said things like that. "How do you want it? Do you want to fuck me, or the other way around?"

Gerard thought for a moment. Both options sounded fantastic, but he settled on the latter. "I want your cock inside me," he said.

Frank swallowed hard. "God, baby. That's fucking hot."

"Will you do that for me, please?" Gerard asked. If Frank liked it when he talked, then he wanted to keep doing it. "Can you fuck me real good, Frankie?"

Frank growled, sounding almost more animal than human, and started biting at his neck. "Yeah. Yeah, baby, I can do that. Gonna fuck you so good, so you'll be feeling it all week."

Gerard whined. "Are you—is this the part where you put your fingers in me?"

Frank nodded, reaching over to the nightstand and pulling open one of the drawers. He came back with a bottle of some kind of liquid. "Mmhm," he hummed. "I'll finger you, so you're nice and stretched for me."

"What's that?" Gerard questioned, eyeing the bottle in Frank's hand.

"Lube." He squeezed some of it onto his hand. "It's to make my fingers go in easier. So I don't hurt you."

"Oh. I've never seen that before."

Frank shrugged. "Porn isn't always like real life."

Gerard situated himself against the pillows, lying back and spreading his legs so Frank could have better access. He pulled his knees up, feet flat on the mattress, and asked, "Is this right?"

Frank knelt between the other man's open legs, nodding in approval. "It's perfect, baby. Fuck, you look so good. So pretty."

Gerard wanted to look away, but his eyes were trained on Frank, watching every move he made. Something cold and wet pressed against his hole, and Gerard realized it was Frank's fingers.

"Fuck," Gerard breathed. "My stomach is all twisted up."

"In a good way?"

Gerard considered it. "Yes. Yeah, it's like when we went to the fair and rode the rollercoaster. I feel kind of funny, but I like it."

Frank smiled. "Okay. Tell me, though, if anything doesn't feel good. I don't want to hurt you."

"I will."

"You've—" Frank pushed his hair back, looking up at Gerard. "You've never had anything in here before?"

Gerard felt suddenly self-conscious. Was Frank disappointed in his lack of experience? "No..."

"Not even—you've never fingered yourself?"

Gerard felt his brows draw together in worry. "No. Are you upset?"

Frank shook his head quickly. "No! Of course not, baby. I just wanted to check, so I don't give you too much at once. This...might be a little uncomfortable. But it shouldn't hurt too much. Just tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"Is it supposed to hurt the first time?"

"Well, it isn't horribly painful. But since you're not used to the stretch, it may take some getting used to." He rubbed Gerard's thigh in a soothing gesture. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather top?"

"No, I want it like this," Gerard insisted. "I really want to have you inside of me. Just...be gentle, please?"

Frank leaned forward and kissed him, his lips conveying the passion and absolute love he had for Gerard. "I promise I'll take good care of you," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Gerard's cheek.

"M'kay. I'm ready, then."

Frank repositioned himself, nudging the tip of one finger past the tight ring of muscle. "I'll just start with one. Then I'll add another when you get used to it."

Gerard nodded, trying to relax his body as his lover's finger pushed into him. The sensation was foreign—strange, but not necessarily bad. It was a bit uncomfortable at first, but Gerard found he enjoyed the feeling.

"You okay?" Frank checked, his first finger now all the way inside the other.

"Yeah," Gerard panted. "It's good, just—just new."

"Do you think you can take another?"

"Probably."

Frank pulled his finger out and pushed back in with two. Gerard's breath hitched at the feeling of being so full, but Frank just whispered sweet things to him, going slow and making sure his lover wasn't in too much pain.

Gerard whimpered softly. "Frankie. Wait a minute, please?"

Frank's fingers stilled, and he leaned over Gerard to catch him in a languid kiss. When they parted, Gerard urged, "Okay. Keep going, I can take it."

Frank's fingers thrust into him, slow and steady, opening him up and exciting him in a way touching himself never had.

"Frank," he gasped. "I like this."

A chuckle came from the man between his legs. "Yeah?"

Gerard pushed his hips against Frank's hand, moaning when it forced his calloused musician fingers deeper inside him. "Ooh!" he squealed. "Yeah, this feels nice, Frankie."

Frank turned his head to plant a wet kiss on Gerard's thigh. "Good. It's gonna get a whole lot better, though."

Frank kept finger-fucking him, and it was oh so good, Gerard didn't know what could make this better. Then, suddenly, Frank curled his fingers in just the right way and electric shock waves of pleasure shot through Gerard's body.

"Oh!" he cried, arching off the bed. The sensation was like nothing Gerard had felt before. "Fuck, oh my god!"

Frank laughed. "Found it, huh?"

"F-Found what?" Gerard whimpered, desperate for Frank to do that magical thing again.

"Your prostate." Frank pressed there again, and had Gerard screaming with pleasure, eyes rolling back. He muttered with disbelief, "God, how come you're an alien but you have almost the same fucking anatomy?"

Gerard wanted to answer, he really did. He was sure there was some perfectly logical explanation—natural selection, don't fix it if it's not broken—but he could barely breathe, let alone speak. He was seeing stars with how unimaginably amazing this feeling was.

Gerard could feel himself getting close, and he really didn't want to come before Frank had even gotten inside him, so he swatted at Frank's hand desperately, trying to convey the _please, stop_ he couldn't vocalize.

Frank got the message and pulled his fingers out slowly, making Gerard whine at the sudden loss of that toe-curling sensation and the feeling of being empty. He clenched around nothing when Frank fingers slid out of him, and it drew a smirk from the human. "Needy little slut, huh?"

Gerard knew this word. He knew it was meant to be an insult—a degrading term for a woman—but he'd heard it in some of the videos he'd watched, too. The darker ones. The ones with things called "bondage" or "submission." The name made Gerard's stomach twist with want.

"Yeah," he agreed breathlessly. "Your slut, Frankie." It seemed like the right thing to say.

Frank bit his lip to stifle a groan. "God. I can't wait to get inside you."

"Oh, you're gonna fill me up so good," Gerard said between panting breaths. "So much better than your fingers, _god_."

Frank poured more lube onto his hand and spread it over his cock, then lined up and began pushing in. It was all so fast and Gerard's head was spinning, and he wasn't sure whether he liked this or not. The stretch was a bit uncomfortable, but he liked the feeling of fullness and the idea that he and Frank were as close together physically as they could possibly be.

By time Frank had bottomed out, Gerard was breathing heavily and twisting underneath him, whining, "So much bigger than fingers, _shit_."

Frank pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "Are you okay?"

"It hurts a little." Gerard wrapped his arms around the man's neck, holding him close. "It's not too bad, though."

"Should I go, or do you need a minute?"

It burned, but Gerard was eager for it to start feeling good. "Move, please. I'm good."

Frank pulled out halfway, thrusting back in gently and letting Gerard adjust to the feeling. His hair was hanging down, casting shadows over his face. Gerard thought he looked beautiful, and told him so.

Frank was flushed, perhaps a mix of embarrassment and exertion, but his eyes were shining where they gazed out from beneath long lashes. "God. Gerard, I love you," he sighed.

Gerard winced when his lover thrust a bit harder, but Frank soothed him with gentle, whispered words and lips brushing his. Gerard gasped, "I love you, too. So much, Frankie."

Frank had set a slow, steady pace, the movement of his hips languid and unhurried. Gerard clung to him, letting out breathy noises and just enjoying this perfect, wonderful feeling of Frank making love to him.

Then, like a punch to the gut, Frank's cock brushed that spot that made Gerard go crazy. He stuttered, "Oh, F-Frank! Right—right there, please!"

Frank's skilled hips angled just the right way to keep hitting that magic button inside him, making Gerard mewl and scream, arching off the bed. This had to be the best thing he'd ever felt—filled up and fucked, with that dizzying pleasure coming again and again with each thrust; Frank leaned over him, panting and sweaty and gorgeous, mouth hanging open with those red lips that just begged to be kissed.

"Ah—harder, _please_!" Gerard cried. He clawed at Frank's back, a litany of moans spilling from his mouth and not stopping.

Frank fucked him harder, letting out soft noises of pleasure. "Oh, fuck. Are you close?"

Gerard whimpered. "I'm so close; please, make me come!" he begged. He was gasping and writhing under Frank, on the edge and ready to fall any second.

Frank's hand found his cock, stroking Gerard in time with his thrusts and rasping, "C'mon, baby. Come for me."

It was all too much, and like that, Gerard was coming. His eyes rolled back and he keened, body shaking with the most mind-numbingly amazing orgasm he'd ever had. He came for ages, spilling over Frank's fist and onto their stomachs, and after a moment, he heard Frank swear under his breath, slowing his thrusts. Oh. Maybe Gerard should have warned him about this.

When Gerard blinked his eyes open, shuddering and hazy from the most incredible pleasure he'd ever experience, Frank was staring down at him in what must have been shock, hard cock still buried deep in Gerard's ass.

"What the fuck," Frank said in a whisper.

Gerard whined. "Frank, aren't you gonna come?"

Frank's eyes darted down between them then back up to Gerard's face. "Dude. You just came, like...a lot," he pointed out incredulously. "Like, a fucking gallon of come. Is that normal?"

Gerard's face heated up. "Uh. Yes?" He glanced down at the thick layer of come covering his stomach and spilling onto the bed.

Frank shook his head and began thrusting again, careful not to hurt Gerard. "Okay. Well, are you sore? Or can I finish like this?"

Gerard moaned, cock twitching even though he'd just finished. "Yeah, please. Come in my ass."

Frank fucked him until he felt his own orgasm approaching. He thrust into Gerard one final time and stayed there, come spilling deep inside him. It felt a little weird, but Gerard liked it. He vaguely wished that Frank had more come to fill him up with; Gerard couldn't get enough of the way it felt painting his insides, making him feel like he was really _Frank's_.

When Frank had caught his breath and come down from the high, he pulled out carefully, sitting between Gerard's legs. His eyes were fixed on the sticky white come covering his boyfriend's body. "Goddamn," Frank breathed. "Why do you aliens come so damn much?"

Gerard blushed, beginning to stammer out an explanation, that it was difficult for his species to reproduce and this increased their chances of survival. But Frank just laughed, leaning down and licking come off Gerard's chest.

"Wha—Frank, no, that's—" Gerard's embarrassed sputtering was cut off, and he squealed instead when Frank nipped at his stomach.

"Fuck, you're so pretty," Frank said with a lazy smile. "I wanna swallow all your come."

And that's exactly what he did.

 

***** 

 

“You know all these people?”

Gerard was scrolling through the contacts on Frank’s phone, an awed looked on his face.

Frank laughed. “Yes. Friends, acquaintances, people from work…”

“Wow,” Gerard breathed. “How many friends do you have? Do you guys get together and do friend stuff? Are they nice?”

“How about I invite some people over tonight, and you can judge that for yourself?” Frank suggested. He hadn’t introduced Gerard to his friends yet, but he figured now would be as good a time as any.

The alien gave a girlish little squeal, bouncing up and down. “Yay! A party!”

Frank rolled his eyes fondly. “Yeah, a party. And hopefully, you’ll make some more friends.”

“Oh, yes,” Gerard sighed. “That sounds fantastic. Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Who wouldn’t, Gee?”

Gerard felt like he might burst with joy. He’d gone his whole life starved of affection and living amongst a species so emotionless they may as well have been robots, and now, here he was with a best friend—now his _boyfriend_ , as well—and a few friends from work and now he was going to make more? This was like a beautiful dream.

“I’m so happy,” Gerard said, tackling Frank onto the couch and kissing his face and neck all over. “Earth is the most amazing place.”

Frank let out a breathless laugh. “ _You’re_ amazing.”

 

***** 

 

Gerard ambled into the kitchen, phone in hand. The white light of the screen made him look almost angelic. He didn't even look up as he hopped up onto the counter, swinging his legs and asking, "Frank, do you know Sappho?"

Frank turned away from the lasagna he was preparing. "What?"

"Sappho," Gerard repeated, finally looking up. His face was alight with childlike curiosity. "She's an Earth poet. Or _was_ , she lived a long time ago."

Frank shrugged. "Uh...I don't really know much poetry."

"Oh. Well, I think you'd like her. She's so interesting; this lady lived in Ancient Greece, and she wrote all these love poems and stuff that were lost for a long time and then eventually banned, because people thought her writing was "inappropriate." And people have been rediscovering her works for the last couple centuries."

"Cool," Frank said. He wasn't into old poets, but he loved Gerard's enthusiasm.

Gerard scrolled up on his phone, saying, "Here, listen to this: ‘ _I do not expect my fingers/ to graze the sky_. Isn't that beautiful? It's so simple, but it has so much meaning."

Frank couldn't help but smile, hands resting on his boyfriend's waist. "I like it."

Gerard grinned back, looking almost shy. "I think she's incredible. And you know, she liked women? A lot of her poems were about other girls."

"Oh?" Frank said, brows raised in surprise. "That's interesting."

"Yeah! Actually, she's the reason gay women are called "lesbians." She was Sappho of Lesbos," Gerard explained. "That's where she was from."

Frank's lips met his in a kiss he couldn't help but give Gerard. Pulling back, he breathed, "You're beautiful when you're all passionate like this. Just—god, I love you."

Gerard giggled, ridiculously adorable. "I love you, too, Frankie."

"So, this Sappho," Frank said mischievously. "Does she have any erotic poetry?"

Gerard looked back down at his phone and began scrolling again. "I'll see."

"Great," Frank said with a laugh. "Read it to me while I finish prepping dinner and put it in the oven."

"How long does this food take to cook?"

"Um, about 45 minutes. Why?" Frank was back to layering pasta and sauce and cheese.

"Good!" Gerard chirped. "Then maybe I can blow you while it's cooking?"

Frank laughed at the bluntness of his boyfriend's suggestion. "Sure. That sounds great, babe."

"Oh! Here, listen to this..."

 

***** 

 

“There’s a store I want to go to.”

Gerard always started these conversations out of the blue. Frank looked up from his laptop, and found the alien perched on the coffee table in front of him.

“Okay…?” Frank wasn’t sure where this was going. “If you need directions, use the app on your phone. Don’t talk to strangers and be home before nine.”

Gerard giggled, but shook his head. “No, I want you to go with me.”

“Oh. Okay. Where are we going?”

Gerard seemed so small then, looking up from under thick lashes and biting his lip. The flame-red hair he’d decided to grow out now fell messily around his face. “I saw a billboard on the highway. It’s called Adam and Eve’s.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “Uh. That’s a sex shop. You want to go to a sex shop?”

Gerard blushed. “I thought it might be fun. And you are always saying you’d like to try out toys in the bedroom sometime…”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed. “Okay, then. What kind of stuff do you want to look at?”

Gerard fidgeted nervously. “Well, for one thing, you’ve mentioned you were interested in that puppy play thing. Maybe a collar?”

Frank could feel his pants tighten and shoved the thought aside; now was not the time. “Okay. Yeah, that’d be hot. What else?”

“I know we both want to try BDSM. We could get a blindfold or handcuffs, maybe?”

Frank nodded. “Fuck yeah. How about a gag?”

Desire had darkened Gerard’s features, reflecting Frank’s feelings. “Definitely.”

When they arrived at the store twenty minutes later, both men had butterflies in their stomachs. Gerard had, obviously, never been to a place like this. Frank had gone in once or twice, but it was to look at pretty vanilla stuff like flavored lube and dildos.

The cashier greeted them with a friendly smile, and the couple felt a little less nervous seeing that the store was empty.

“Hi,” the lady said. “Need help finding anything?”

Gerard shook his head. “I think we’re good. Thanks, though.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you need any help,” she offered. Gerard could feel from her energy that her kindness was genuine.

“Over here.” Frank tugged on Gerard’s sleeve, pulling him over to a display of various toys. There were so many items it made Gerard’s head spin—whips and cock rings and rope and things he didn’t even have a name for.

“Jeez,” he breathed. “Lots of choices, huh, Frank?”

Frank held up a pair of clip-on cat ears, smirking. “I bet these would look great on you.”

“Frank!” Gerard said, blushing.

“What?” the human questioned with feigned innocence. “It’s true—and we could get you a tail to wear, too.”

Gerard laughed, turning back to look at the other BDSM-related toys. His eyes were drawn to the gags—there were gags with bright red balls and silver open-mouth ones and black muzzles, along with many others. “How ‘bout this?” Gerard asked, holding up one of the ball gags.

Frank smiled. “I like that. I can just imagine your lips stretched around it, making you drool all over yourself.”

Gerard raised an eyebrow. “Really? I was imagining you wearing it, holding your mouth open and making your jaw ache while I fuck you senseless.”

Frank chuckled good-naturedly, picking up a different gag. This one was long and flat, with a strap to go around the head. “This one’s called a cleave gag,” he said, reading the tag. “Maybe I could stuff those lace panties you love to wear in your mouth and keep ‘em there with this.”

“You wish,” Gerard scoffed. He stopped Frank from putting it back, though, saying, “Let’s try it.”

They also picked out a silk blindfold, a pair of metal handcuffs (Frank refused the ones with fuzzy lining, saying that ruined the aesthetic) and a riding crop that Gerard insisted on. Then it was time to look at the collars. There were so many to choose from, Frank didn’t even know where to start.

“Well,” Gerard said, “how do you want this thing to be? Heavy? Or do you just want to play around?”

Frank thought for a moment. “I don’t want it to be too intense. I want to be your pet; you’d treat me like I’m a puppy. But not like I’m your slave or something.”

“Okay,” Gerard said. He kind of understood what his boyfriend was saying. “How about something like this?” He picked up a simple black leather collar with a clasp at the back and a ring on the front.

Frank’s face lit up. “This one is perfect. Can we get a leash, too?”

Gerard ruffled his hair, scratching behind his ears and making Frank hum in satisfaction. “Sure, baby.”

The second they got home, Frank was begging to try on his collar, looking all too much like an excited puppy. Gerard helped him put it on, admiring the way it looked on him, dark leather contrasting his fair skin and stretched taught over his throat.

“Hold on,” Gerard said when Frank dropped to his knees. “What are we supposed to be doing?”

Frank shrugged, head cocked to the side. “I dunno. Just do what you’d normally do.”

“Are you hungry? We could have dinner,” Gerard suggested.

Frank nodded. “Give me a bowl on the floor.”

Gerard laughed fondly. “Alright. Any other instructions?”

“Well,” Frank said, “I’m not gonna talk while we do this. So here’s what I want—I want you to act like I’m your pet. Feed me, pet me, kick me if I misbehave. Maybe if you’re feeling like it you can fuck me.”

Gerard let out a deep breath. “Wow. Okay, uh. Okay. Safeword?”

“Sandalwood. Same as before.”

Gerard patted his head, smiling fondly. “Good boy. Now let me get us something to eat.”

 

***** 

 

Frank was on his knees. This was a different night, when they were just them. No scenes, no toys, just two men in love and desperate for each other’s touch. Gerard had his head tipped back against the wall, fingers threaded in Frank’s hair.

“Hurry up,” he hissed, trying to be quiet. “This is taking too long.”

Frank’s eyes flicked toward the door, and he bobbed his head faster. He knew Gerard was close from the way he was whining and his legs were shaking slightly, so he worked harder to bring him to the edge. Frank hollowed his cheeks, moaning around the cock in his mouth.

“God, that’s good,” Gerard said in a hushed tone. “Please, Frank, I’m gonna come,”

Frank would have never believed he’d be horny enough to give someone head in an Ikea bathroom, but here he was. All the talk of beds and Gerard whispering dirty things to him as they perused the mattresses had driven him up the fucking wall. So now he was in a public restroom, practically getting face-fucked by his boyfriend with dozens of people on the other side of the door.

Another moment and Gerard was moaning low in his throat and spilling his come into Frank’s mouth. Frank coughed at the sudden surge of liquid, but he kept his lips wrapped around his lover’s cock, trying to swallow it all.

Hot come filled Frank’s mouth, and he sucked and swallowed like he was chugging coffee before work. There was so much—Gerard’s dick kept pulsing, not letting up. Frank choked a little on all the come he was trying to force down, but didn’t pull back. He let Gerard just keep coming down his throat.

It was like drinking, sort of. Frank swallowed mouthful after mouthful of thick come, like gallons of hot milk. He could feel it running down his throat and filling his stomach, and it was almost too much. Frank felt so full—stuffed, like he’d eaten a lot—and his belly was starting to ache.

Finally, the last of Gerard’s come was pumped into him and Frank fell back, panting. He put a hand on his stomach, rasping, “I’m so full.”

“Yeah,” Gerard sighed, blissed out where he was leaning against the wall. “Can’t believe you swallowed all that come—is your tummy nice and full?”

“Fucking—yeah, Gerard, I’ve just drank gallons of your come. I’m _stuffed_. Now come over here and get me off.”

 

*****

 

“Did you have a family back on your planet?”

“My people don’t really have a family unit like humans do,” Gerard explained. “When progeny are born, they’re taken to one of the facilities designated to raise and school them. Children are educated and taught how to function in society. Then, when they come of age, they’re given their job assignments and sent out into the world.”

Frank frowned. “That’s terrible.”

“It’s just how things are. I did have someone, though. Kind of what you humans would call a brother. I believe he was from the same biological mother. We shared a room.” Gerard smiled fondly. “His name was Mikey. Sweet kid.”

“What happened to him?”

“I don’t really know,” Gerard said. “He was given his job assignment before me, even though he was younger. I guess it was just easier for the elders to find something that fit him. He was sent to work as an interplanetary ambassador, and I never saw him again. I considered seeking him out when I left on my travels, but I didn’t think he’d really care to see me. He conformed so easily to our peoples’ ideals.”

Frank entwined their fingers, thumb rubbing circles on the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Gerard said. “It’s best that we went our separate ways. And now that I’m here, I have you and all my other Earth friends. I love you very much.”

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you say that,” Frank said with a love-struck smile. “You’re the love of my life, Gerard Way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~~
> 
> (p.s. if you leave a comment it will make my day) c:


End file.
